


Fine is relative

by fuzzybooks



Series: Jaegercon Bingo [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybooks/pseuds/fuzzybooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't help people who won't help themselves, all you can do is keep the first aid kit stocked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine is relative

**Author's Note:**

> For my Injury square of the Jaegercon Bingo card.

Some days, most days actually, he cursed the fact that he was saddled with Doctor Newt Geiszler as a lab partner. Not so much that he wanted to switch lab partners, not anymore, one gets used to the annoying fly buzzing around the room eventually, but he did wish that the man in question had been born with some tact, or any at all to be frank. 

Today Newton entered their lab limping, sporting a black eye and a split lip. His white button up (how many of those did he even have?) was flecked with dirt and a rusty color that could only be blood, rubbed in at some places, Hermann hoped that wasn’t a shoe print, and his glasses were more askew than normal. Hermann clucked in disapproval. 

“There’s disinfectant in the third drawer, along with some bandages should you need them.” Newt grimaced and turned to rummage through the drawer.

“Thanks.” He shot over his shoulder. Hermann sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“The engineers from floor 8 again?” He asked and saw Newt stiffen and pause for a moment, and then he relaxed and took out a bottle and some bandages with tape. 

“Found it. And yes, but really, I’ll be fine, it’s nothing.” Newt said as he sat down at his table. Hermann narrowed his eyes.

“This is the fourth incident since we arrived here, it hardly counts as ‘nothing’, Doctor Geiszler. Don’t think I haven’t seen the bruises, really, do you think I’m that unobservant?” Newt let out a breath and started dabbing his thankfully shallow wounds. 

“I’ll be fine Herman, and my name’s Newton, geez. They’re just annoyed, they’ll get over it.” 

Hermann shook his head in disbelief. “People do not gang up on a man and use him as a kind of punching bag because they are ‘annoyed’, Newton, and in my experience, unless you stand up, people generally do not ‘get over it’, they tend to get worse.” For a second all that could be heard was Hermann’s harsh breathing and the tap-tap-tap of water in the sink.

“For heaven’s sake Hermann, you’re not my mother! Leave it!” Newt yelled, slamming down the bottle on the desk and got up to storm off. The effect was somewhat marred by the limp, but the German cursing that followed nearly made up for it.

Hermann had been tempted to lodge a formal complaint against the three men causing his lab partner’s grief, but he was well aware of how the PPDC handled formal complaints, which meant not at all, and he certainly didn’t want the three to catch wind of someone complaining on Newton’s behalf. That sort of thing generally accelerated situations.

In the end all Hermann could do was sigh and go back to his calculations. After all, wasn’t there a saying, ‘one could not help those who would not help themselves’? In the meantime all he could do was make sure that the third drawer stayed stocked with whatever first aid supplies he could put in it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There might be a 'Why Newton is getting beat up by engineers and what happened' side-fic eventually.


End file.
